In Common
by MechaYourOwn
Summary: One-shot. The two had so much in common, it'd be weird for them to not talk about it.


**Notes: You should get the gist of this from reading. Basically, Danny and Robin have too much in common to not sit down and talk about it. Somehow, it ended up most being told from Robin's POV though. Enjoy?**

 **Note 2: Feel free to send me a request for a DP one-shot, crossover or otherwise. I can practically do anything (doesn't mean I will do it, though). So long as I recognize the fandoms, I'd likely be able to work with it.**

 **Fandoms: Teen Titans & Danny Phantom**

 **Word Count: 1125**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Characters: Robin, Danny Fenton**

 **Warnings: Secret Identities Revealed. Unedited, so pardon any mistakes.**

* * *

"So wait, one of your friends is vegan-obsessed?" the boy wonder found himself repeating, eyes widening behind his mask.

The white-haired ghost nodded. "Yeah! Sam's totally eco-friendly. Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, she calls herself."

Robin let out a small laugh, shaking his head. He didn't know quite how he ended up speaking to the glowing phantom at midnight in Jump City Park, but it was happening. It was more than surprising how much they had in common. "Is she insistent? And tries to occasionally have everyone else eat like her?" Cough-Beast-Boy-cough.

"She once changed the school menu so they served whole wheat bread _with_ grass on top of it."

"You're kidding."

He laughed, "Not the slightest bit. My other friend, Tucker, created an entire protest against it. He's meat-obsessed."

Robin raised an eyebrow, leaning back onto the grass. "I don't suppose Tucker is tech-obsessed and an avid videogamer?"

"Dude, did you like meet my friends or something? That's him dead-on."

The boy wonder laughed. "No. It's just my teammates. The Teen Titans?"

"I know 'em," Danny mentioned, smiling. "You guys are some of the people who inspired me to become heroes."

Robin found himself smiling at that. "Well, um, Beast Boy doesn't eat meat. It's pretty much because he can become any animal, and gets sick thinking about it. Cyborg's obviously got his love for tech, always calling his car his 'baby' - which he totally should, because it's awesome - but I don't think I've ever seen him touch a vegetable that wasn't on a cheeseburger."

Phantom barked a laugh. "Well, I've seen Tucker eat plants."

"Must've been painful," the other remarked.

The ghost snickered. "It was. I got in this accident where this dude - Plasmius, he's this sick bastard who wants me as an apprentice-"

"I know how that feels…"

"-basically set up for me to be trapped by these ghost-resistant flowers. They're deadly to ghost when used in certain ways, and he set them up so they'd trap me and sent me into deep pain. Tucker, with his 'iron stomach', ate them to release me."

Robin's face twisted up in a small wince. "Sounds brutal."

"I've had worse," Phantom put in. "That guy, Plasmius, is the same type of ghost as me. We're the only two, so naturally, he's obsessed with trying to make me become his son. One time, he invited my mom and I to a cabin and then sent a bunch of wild ghost animals on us. To top it off, he disabled my powers."

Robin grew quiet. "Has he tried to use your friends against you?"

Danny nodded. "Y-yeah. Them and my sister."

"He knows your secret identity?"

"I know his. The moment he exposes me, I expose him. Thing is, we have some… people in common, and I know they'd accept me, but not him, so he keeps quiet."

"...You mentioned he used your friends and sister?" Robin brought the subject up again. It felt nice to hear stories like this from someone else. Somehow, it made him feel better knowing someone else shared factors of his messed up life. Less… alone?

"Mhmm," the ghost confirmed. "He trapped my sister and I in a ghost shield and threatened to kill her unless she tried to kill me. Though, Plasmius didn't know she knew my secret identity and knew what he was doing. So we devised a plan and saved her. He… got a lot more vicious after that, more rule-the-world crazy. But it couldn't stop nature. He had a deadly illness and, in order to force me to help, infected my friends with the same disease so I'd find a way to cure him." He took a deep breath. "It worked."

The boy wonder didn't reply for a moment, thinking over exactly how much he wanted to share. He wasn't generally a sharing person, but it was almost like their lives lived on parallels. "Slade, though he goes by Deathstroke now, blackmailed me into being his apprentice," he added in. "He infected all of my friends with these nanobots and said that if I ever thought of betraying him or acting against him, they'd all find themselves dead."

"How'd you stop him?"

"I infected myself," Robin stated bluntly, earning a sharp laugh from the ghost.

A few moments of silence passed between the two. An unspoken understanding seemed to have been reached before Phantom suddenly laughed, sounding more carefree than Robin ever thought he'd be able to.

"We have too much shit in common."

Robin hesitated. "Are your parents alive?"

"...Yeah."

"Mine aren't."

"Mine are ghost hunters and want to rip me apart molecule by molecule."

Robin winced. "Sorry."

"It's cool. I know they love me, and they'd accept me. I'm still just… scared."

"Do you ever want to tell them?"

In the dim light of the moon, Phantom smiled. "All the time. In all honesty, though, I think my mom already knows. I've been living under her roof with this for two years, and she's too smart not to have noticed."

"Perhaps she's waiting for you to tell her," the boy wonder put in. "Secret identities are… dangerous."

"...Does your team know who you are?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"My mentor was Batman. It's not that I don't want to tell them my real name, but my secret identity is more of a past me now." He sighed. "I don't think I've gone out as… me in, well, a long time."

Phantom lit up. "We should totally hang out sometime!"

" _What_?"

"Yeah! Even if you don't want to tell me who you are, which is totally cool because we like literally just met, but we should! I swear, we have too much in common to not get to know each other better."

"...I'll tell you my identity if you tell me yours." Robin was a good judge of character. One of the best, in fact, and the ghost was genuine.

Phantom paused, seeming to debate about it, before nodding. "I don't see the harm. I mean, the League already knows who I am so…" Two white rings formed around his waist, illuminating the deserted area. When they separated, Robin would've sworn he was looking into a mirror.

"Danny Fenton," Phantom - Danny said, offering his hand for Robin to shake. His blue eyes danced with childish glee.

Robin reached for his mask and slid it off, revealing a similar shade of blue to his own eyes. "Richard Grayson, but my friends tend to call me Dick."

They shook hands, eyes not breaking contact.

It was Dick who spoke first. "Are we long lost brothers or something?"

Danny let out a laugh. "Our lives are too similar. Probably closer to something like doppelgangers."

"...With the kind of life we have, that wouldn't surprise me."

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
